<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Stunt Work by Mara_Olivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891131">Unexpected Stunt Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Olivia/pseuds/Mara_Olivia'>Mara_Olivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Tim Drake, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Olivia/pseuds/Mara_Olivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whumptober Day 4  Tim has to call for help after a mishap.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Stunt Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 4 - Running out of time</p><p>Caged, buried alive, collapsed building</p><p> </p><p>Tim groaned as he awoke.   He was buried in debris from the building.  “Hello?”  He tried to sit up and found that the roof was a lot closer to his head then it had been earlier. </p><p>The building had collapsed in a way where the wall had buckled inward and wood was forming a triangle over where he lay.  It was dark but some light leaked in.  Tim was laying on his back but there was something laying across his legs.  Pinning him there forced to watch as the ceiling above him creaked and shifted.</p><p>Luckily he had his phone, he called whoever he had called last.  “Hey!” his older brother answered.  “What’s up?”</p><p>“Dick?”</p><p>“What’s going on Tim.”</p><p>“I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Are you hurt?”</p><p>“I...I’m not sure I’m pinned… I’m pinned under something.”</p><p>Tim could hear more noise on the line as Dick was gathering his keys.</p><p>“Timmers, where are you?” Dick’s voice thick with worry.</p><p>“Can’t remember...sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Tim, I’ll find you.”</p><p>“Don’t hang up,” Tim pleaded.</p><p>Dick didn’t hang up.  But he opened the app to track the different family phones. Bruce wasn’t in town, Damian &amp; Alfred were at the mansion and Jason had of course turned his off.  And Tim he was in...</p><p>“Tim why are you in east town?”  There was not too much in that area but a lot of abandoned buildings.  Not the best area to be hanging out in for no reason.</p><p>The line was silent.  “Tim, you still there.”</p><p>“Yes,” Tim responded.  “I was making a movie.” He said slowly as he was trying to remember exactly what had led him to this predicament.  </p><p>“Your monster movie?” Dick remembered Tim excitedly telling him about it.  He had mentioned he was going to try his hand at some special effects.</p><p>“Yeah.....yeah I came here cause of warehouses and the space. Bruce said I could use it for a set.”</p><p>Dick was several minutes away.  He had been down at a park reading and enjoying a little bit of peace and calm.  Now he was running for his car so he could get to his trapped brother.</p><p>“I’m not too far away Timmy.” Dick sped off and it wasn’t too long before he was led to the warehouse.  He saw Tim’s bike parked outside of the building.  Dick recognized the warehouse from a group of buildings Bruce had bought in some land auction not too long ago.</p><p>“Dick?”</p><p>“Yeah Tim, I’m here,” he ran for the door, but before entering he texted the address to Jason and Damian, just in case.</p><p>As Dick entered he saw some of Tim’s video equipment, models, and something that looked like explosives.</p><p>“Tim, are you using explosives for your movie?  Did you just blow something up in here?”</p><p>Dick heard a groan, “I blew myself up?”</p><p>“Just a bit,” Dick told him.  He found a pile of debris that was awkwardly stacked against each other.</p><p>“I think I found you, baby bird, try to protect your face, I’m gonna try to knock some of this off you.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Dick grabbed the two large pieces that were over him and pushed them outward, while trying to step over Tim to protect him from anything that fell the wrong way. </p><p>Tim looked up at Dick’s smiling face with squinty eyes as they adjusted to light.  His face was scraped up a bit, but he looked mostly okay.  Other than the lower part of his body still buried.</p><p>“I think I over estimated the explosion,” Tim told him.  “I must have been trying to shoot the finale. Something must have went off to soon.”</p><p>Dick shook his head and fell to his knees by his brother.  “How’s your head?”  He asked as he started feeling slightly around his skull.</p><p>“Ow!” Tim winced and then closed his eyes.  “Head hurts. Things spinning a bit.”</p><p>“Ok, how about your feet.  Are your legs hurting? Can you wiggle your toes?”</p><p>“Legs ok.  Toes....wiggling.” </p><p>Dick started pulling the items off his brother’s legs.  Nothing super heavy individually, just awkwardly stacked, and enough debris to make it hard to move.  “I don’t know how you managed this one Timmy.”</p><p>“I don’t even remember what happened,” Tim moaned.  With memory loss came concussion and with concussion came benching.  He was going to get benched for making some dumb movie.  “Do we have to tell Bruce?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so Timbo.” </p><p>Once Dick got everything off of him, Tim moaned from dizziness as he was sat up, the motion also caused his head to start throbbing.  Dick let him adjust before pulling him to his feet.  And when Tim groaned in discomfort he simply shifted his grip to scoop Tim into his arms, and started carrying out to his car.</p><p>As they exited Jason showed up on his bike.  “What happened?”</p><p>“Unexpected stunt work,” Dick replied.  “Can you go grab his camera stuff inside?”</p><p>Dick got Tim laying down in the car.  “Tim,” he said seriously.  “Do you need to go to the hospital?”</p><p>“No way.”</p><p>“You’re concussed.  Memory loss.”</p><p>“Oh my fucking god Timmy?!  Did you blow yourself up?” Jason said carrying out the equipment.  “On Wayne property with Wayne property?”</p><p>“Lay off Jason. At least wait till he feels better before you tease him.” </p><p>Dick worked out a plan with Jason for getting Tim’s bike back, and then Dick started driving himself and Tim back to the manor, where he would unleash Alfred on him.</p><p>“I don’t have to tell you how dangerous that stunt was,” Dick lectured.  </p><p>“Sorry,” Tim mumbled.</p><p>“You’re lucky nothing worse happened.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Unfortunately for you, you’re a pretty decent kid who doesn’t do that many stupid things.  And your brothers are probably gonna milk this for all it’s worth.”</p><p>Tim’s phone vibrated and he saw a gif sent from Damian, which featured a parakeet running away from a fake superimposed explosion, with the caption, “run away from explosions bird brain.” Tim groaned again.  He felt like his suffering had only just begun.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>